Misunderstanding
by elena00dgmpkm
Summary: Pokeshipping! Misty, confused and excited accidentally makes the biggest mistake of her life causing a simple misunderstanding between her and ash to ruin everything. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**I've been dying to write a pokeshipping fanfic for a loooong time so here it is!! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon no matter how many times I've wish it after I blow out the candles on my birthday cake each year**

.

_Misunderstanding_

Prologue

Misty had never been the type of person to get help from anyone, especially Ash. She had always wanted to show him she could do things on her own and that she didn't need to rely on anyone but herself. But at that moment, Misty knew that if Ash didn't come, she would die.

Physically, dying was inevitable. She knew that whether Ash came or not, her heart would stop beating today. No matter how many demons she stared down or how many fights she picked with the world, it was going to happen and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

But she wasn't scared. She wasn't worried. She knew that whatever was beyond this life, whether it was total and complete blankness or hell itself, she'd be better off then she was now. So that wasn't the kind of dying she was worried about. She needed Ash to be there because there was something she needed to tell him. And if she didn't tell him, then she would die inside. Even after death, she knew that she would suffer that much more and she just needed him to be there.

_Maybe this never would've happened if I had just-_ but she couldn't go on with her thought because she suddenly felt a sharp pain run down her spin. All she could see was darkness, but she wasn't sure if it was from it being night or from her foggy head. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky only to see, once again, nothing but darkness.

Her breath was uneven and coughs kept coming and stopping her mid breath. She couldn't scream anymore and she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Ash!" she choked out as best as she could. "I just couldn't hold on. I just couldn't…" And with that, her world was covered in darkness, only this time; there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**Whoa! That was intense. I plan on making this fic 10 times better then my last one. I love prologues. They put you right in the action from the start! Granted, next chapter will not mention anything that's happening here, it sure does get your attention and makes you want to read the whole fic to see when this will happen. Hell, I want to write the end right now! Sadly though, stories tend to start with the beginning so I can't just go right to the end. Haha. **

**Well, on to the next chapter. I'm gonna start writing it right now so it will be up in the next hour at the least. Please review even though there isn't much to review, just to let me know how you like my writing and maybe to give me some ideas about where Misty is or how she got there or what she's dying of, you get the picture. I'd love to hear suggestions. And then when I get up to this part I will give anyone who gave me ideas credit, don't you worry. Review!!!**


	2. Thunder and Lightening

**On to the first chapter!!!! I can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon no matter how much I want to.**

**Did I also mention that I will comment on any reviews I get?? Well, I will so on to my very first review for this story! But remember I won't say if I like you ideas yet cause it's gonna be a surprise when I pick ideas for the story.**

**Keyblader1991- Congrates on being the very first person to review my story!! Yay! And your idea made me laugh pretty hard. Hope you keep reading and maybe thinking up some more ideas. lol **

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 1: Thunder and Lightening

It was raining out. But that was to be expected. Of course it would be raining the day Misty had to leave Ash. It was trying to wash away the old to make room for the new, but Misty wasn't going to let it. She wasn't going to let the rain wash away her wonderful memories. She'd hold on as tight as she could before letting all her time with Ash be washed away just like that.

It was funny though. Normally Misty loved the rain. She pretty much loved water in all forms whether it was in the ocean, in a river, a lake, a pond, or the rain. It was always so beautiful yet ever changing.

But not today. Today she didn't want it. She didn't want the rain, the wind, or the change.

No one knew she was leaving today. Hell, she had just found out herself. She was sitting by a video phone in the Pokemon Center staring out the window.

Suddenly she heard footsteps come into the room. She'd know who it was any day. She knew his footsteps, his pace, and most importantly, she knew his presence. She turned around to see none other than Ash Ketchum standing in the door way.

"Hey Misty! What are you doing in here? We were going to leave for Pallet Town soon." He informed her.

Misty laughed. "Ash, have you looked outside? Do you think we're going to travel in that?" She asked pointing to the window.

Ash looked outside to see what she was talking about. "Wah!? Since when has it been raining like that?" He yelled, surprised.

She knew that he had really wanted to get home to see everyone so she smiled at him sadly. "It only just started. I'm sorry. I'm sure it'll let up soon." She told him cheerfully to try to make the best of it.

He sighed. "Yeah, maybe." He said as he sat down in the seat next to her. Then he looked at the video phone in front of her. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

She felt bad that she was going to have to tell him now. She knew he'd be upset that she'd be leaving but he'd have to know sooner or later. "Oh, well I was on the phone with my sisters. You see, they won a trip around the world." She said.

"Wow, that sounds cool. So why do you look sad? Are you sad because you can't go?" He asked.

She chuckled. He could be so dense at times. "No, that's not it. You see I-" She was cut off when Nurse Joy entered the room with a bike on one side of her and a love sick Brock on the other side.

"Nurse Joy my darling, my love for you is greater than the greatest ocean! Deeper than the deepest sea! Taller than the tallest mountain! There is nothing I wouldn't do for you my sweet, as long as you just say the wor- Ahhh!" He was cut off by Misty pulling his ear once she had seen the frightened look on poor Nurse Joy's face.

"Come on lover boy, or else I'll throw you into the greatest ocean, or the deepest sea, or over the side of the tallest mountain." She said as she pulled his ear. She let go and came back over to Nurse Joy and Ash was already standing by her.

"Hey Nurse Joy! You remember me, right? I came here to Viridian City when I was just starting out my journey!" He told her.

The Nurse Joy laughed and shook her head. "Actually that was my cousin (?) who was here back then. But she did tell me to give this to a Misty Waterflower who would be traveling with you." She said, looking down at the bike.

"My bike." Misty whispered. It was the bike that Ash had destroyed so long ago. The reason she had followed him around for so long. Well, more like the excuse.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that this is the same bike that Pikachu fried?" Ash asked.

Pikachu scratched the back of his head looking a bit embarrassed. "Pika pika."

Misty laughed at Pikachu. "Don't worry Pikachu, I forgive you." She said with a smile. "But how is it all back together again?" She asked.

"The old Nurse Joy fixed it up for you while they rebuilt the building." Nurse Joy told them.

"Wow." Misty said, remembering when Ash had taken her bike so long ago.

"So Misty, what where you saying before?" Ash asked as he turned to Misty again.

"What were you talking about?" Brock asked.

"Well Misty was on the phone with her sisters because they won a trip around the world." Ash informed him.

Brock smiled his thinking-of-a-pretty-girl smile. "Wow, I bet they deserved that trip." He said all dreamy eyed.

Misty frowned. "Snap out of it Brock!"

"Sorry."

"So anyway, I was asking her why she was kinda down about it." Ash finished.

"Well…" Misty began. "You see, with them gone, they need someone to watch the gym while they're not there. And well, they asked me to do it. And as a Cerulean sister I have to do it to keep the gym running." She told them. She looked up at Ash slowly and saw that he was looking the other way. He was looking at the bike.

"Well then it's a good thing you have your bike now. You'll get home much faster." He said without looking at her.

Misty's heart broke.

He didn't even care. He didn't care that she was leaving the group. She had been so wrong. He didn't care that she wouldn't be by his side anymore. He was just worried about how fast she'd leave.

"Well fine! If you want me to get home so quick I'll just leave right now!" She yelled.

She grabbed her bike and ran out the front door with it into the pouring rain.

She didn't even look back. She walked the streets of Viridian not really sure where she was going but just going. She didn't ride her bike though. She just walked with it down the wet sidewalk.

She couldn't believe that Ash didn't care. That after everything he seemed glad that she was leaving. She couldn't believe that he was worried about how fast she'd get home and out of his sight. She had thought he'd be upset. She had thought he'd maybe even cry. But now who was the one crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as the rain got harder. After a while she couldn't tell what were tear drops and what were rain drops on her face anymore.

It was getting darker too. She didn't know how long she had been walking but it only seemed like a few minutes. She looked at her watch and was surprised to see she had been walking for five hours! It was now seven o'clock and that was why it was getting dark. Suddenly she heard thunder boom through the sky and she became a little worried. She had no idea where she was anymore. She found herself walking down dark allies and places that she didn't know were in Viridian city. She knew she needed to find shelter but she didn't know where she could. All the buildings she saw were old and boarded up.

She eventually saw a path leading out of the city and a huge tree in the grassy field just beyond the city. She figured that would shield her from the rain at least. She ran to the tree and sat under it, not feeling as save as she thought she would.

Suddenly lightening came out of nowhere and hit the giant tree. Suddenly it was raining branches and she was scared one would hit her. Then she saw a huge branch, probably the size of a normal sized tree coming down right for her! She was too scared to do anything so she ducked and closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't hit her.

Then right before the impact, she was suddenly being shoved out of the way and she landed on the ground hard, with someone on top of her. She heard the branch fall and hit the ground and the bark on it shattered.

She looked up only to see Ash's face next to her. He was looking down at her worried when they hit. The bark that was shattered from the branch was flying in all directions and it would've hit Misty had Ash not been shielding her so he was being hit with the pieces of bark instead. His face showed that it hurt but he just looked down at her and smiled.

When the last of the bark hit him she sat up quickly.

"Ash, we have to get out of here." She told him. She was so angry at him for so many different things but she could yell at him later.

She got up and pulled her bike up off the ground. She got on it and helped Ash onto the back of it while he held on to her. She rode the bike out from under the tree, knowing that was not such a save place and rode back into the city. After some looking she found a boarded up building that had a broken window that wasn't boarded up. She stopped and helped Ash into the building.

Once they were out of the rain she could look over at him. To her shock, he was smiling. That stupid and courageous smile that she wanted to slap right off his face right now.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Am I ok!? Of course I'm ok! I'm not the idiot who jumped under a giant falling branch!! What were you thinking!! And look at you now!!!" She screamed.

"What was I thinking?! I saved your butt! You should be happy I was there! You should be thanking me!" He yelled back.

"I can take care of myself!" She yelled.

"Really? Cause it didn't look like you could back there." He said in a smug tone.

Misty was fuming. But she suddenly forgot her anger when she saw him wince. Her face relaxed and she walked to his back. "Let me see the damage." She said with a sigh, not feeling up to finishing the argument.

Ash frowned. "I'm fine. I, unlike you, really can take care of myself." He told her.

She just rolled her eyes and took off his shirt to get a look at his back. "Hey!" He protested but the shirt was already off and he didn't look like moving would help his back at the moment.

Misty frowned. His back was full of scratches and red marks in most places that would be bruises. But what really got Misty was the one giant gash in the middle of his back. She took her bag and opened it, only to pull Togepi out of it (since she had put Togepi inside the bag when she had gone out into the storm in the first place) and then looked through it to find her first aid kit. When she took out Togepi she remembered Pikachu.

"Ash, where's Pikachu?" She asked.

"He's at the pokemon center with Brock." He told her.

"Oh." Was all she said as she began to put some medicine on Ash's back.

"Ow! That stings!! What are you putting on it?" He yelled.

"I'm putting some medicine on it, now stop being a baby. If you hadn't been stupid, then you wouldn't be in pain right now." She told him.

"But you would." He said silently. She ignored him and was soon putting a bandage on his wound. She finished up and put her kit back in her bag.

"That's all I can do until we get to the Pokemon Center but it looks like we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow." She told him, as she looked outside.

Ash sighed. "Guess so…" He said quietly.

**I love action. Anyway, review, tell me some parts you liked or a line or two and please if you have ideas about the last chapter or anything that you think would be cool if it happened it'll really help with the story. And remember, you will get credit for any parts of your ideas that I use and I'd also love you forever! Please Review!!**


	3. It Started With a Kiss

**Yay! Next chapter! I'm disappointed that I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter but then again, it's only been a day. But please, if you like the story, just review! It always makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own pokemon…well maybe not but a girl can dream, can't she?**

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 2: It Started With a Kiss

Misty was lighting a fire in the middle of the room they were in with some broken boards she had found. She was still angry at Ash and if there wasn't a storm she would've left Ash here by himself. She knew he was disappointed that he had to spend even one more day with her. Why else would he look so sad once she said they'd have to leave tomorrow instead of today?

He was sitting in the same place as before just looking at the fire she had just finished.

"Misty about before when you said you were leaving-" He was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Ash. Look it's fine. I don't care. I was just over reacting. Why should I care?" She realized that she was beginning to talk to herself so she just shook her head and decided that she was too tired to talk about this. "I'm going to bed now. Forget about it Ash."

And with that she laid her sleeping bag on the floor and got into it before turning her body away from where Ash was sitting.

But sleep didn't come easily. She waited awhile; her eyes open because they didn't want to close. She heard him sigh before getting out his own sleeping bag. She felt a little bad when she realized he was having trouble with it because of his back but he was soon lying down and asleep.

After another hour of lying awake Misty realized she wasn't going to get to sleep. She sat up and looked over at Ash's sleeping form. He was lying on his stomach, probably trying not to hurt his back.

She stood up and walked to the broken window they had used to get in. It was a pretty big window. This place must have been a store at one time. The window looked like a window you would do some window shopping through. **(A/N: The word window was used a lot in that sentence. Hehe)**

She stepped outside into the brisk night air. It had stopped pouring but it was still drizzling. She contemplated leaving him here and just starting her trip home right now. It wasn't like she would be tired or anything. At least not until the next morning.

She went back and grabbed her sleeping bag and the sleeping Togepi inside it. She put Togepi in her bag as well so that she wouldn't wake Togepi up. She had all her things ready and was just about to leave when she looked back at Ash. There he was, sleeping so peacefully. He wasn't smiling his cocky smile. He wasn't upset about not being able to leave, he wasn't angry at her because of something she had said in yet another one of their fights, he was just peaceful. His face wasn't moved in any way. His face looked like a small child's. She couldn't help but smile.

When he looked like that, so peaceful and calm, she suddenly didn't want to leave. She forgot all her thoughts and wonders and hints that always led her to believe that he didn't care for her, and for once she almost believed for just one second that there was a chance somewhere deep in him that he did care about her a lot. It made her think that maybe, just maybe he felt differently then what she thought.

Then he frowned and slowly opened his eyes. All thoughts were gone from Misty's head about his feelings and she jumped up surprised.

"AH!" They both screamed at the same time. By the time he woke up she had been hovering over him just staring at him. She was now blushing madly since she had been caught. Plus what was worse was that she had her bag over her shoulder and her sleeping bag rolled up inside, not on the ground anymore.

"You're leaving." He said quietly. It wasn't a question.

Misty looked away from him and nodded slowly.

"And you weren't going to tell me?!" He asked, a little angry now.

"Why would you care?! I'd only be doing you a favor by leaving faster than tomorrow!" She yelled back.

"Why would that be a favor?" He thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Do you think I want you to leave?" He asked.

Man was he dense. "Of course you do! You were so happy that I would be able to leave quicker thanks to my bike. Then you were sad that I wouldn't leave until tomorrow. Ever since the day I started traveling with you, you've been waiting for me to leave!" She said, thinking of how he ran from her when they first started traveling with Brock. And how he had told her he'd pay for her bike but she didn't need to follow him. And how he was always so mean to her.

What she didn't stop to think about was how sad he had been when she almost went to live with Rudy, a gym leader in the Orange Islands. Or how jealous he had been when she was trying to get Danny, another Orange Island gym leader's attention. Or how he had looked at her at the festival at Maiden's Peak. She never seemed to think about those things.

Ash just looked at her, shocked. "Do you really think that?" He asked. She looked at the ground. She knew somewhere deep down she didn't really believe that. But she just couldn't help it. She was insecure and that made her doubt herself when it came to Ash.

Ash just continued. "Did you ever think that maybe when you said you were leaving I looked at your bike because I didn't want you to see my tears? And maybe I was sad when you said you'd have to leave tomorrow because after we had fought, I had forgotten about you leaving and you had reminded me. Did you ever think that could've happened?" He asked.

She looked down again, a bit more ashamed. She felt bad that she had really thought those things about Ash. She had been upset, that was all.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the sky out that large window she had just been outside of. "I forgive you. But Misty, do you really have to go? Isn't there someone else who could watch the gym?" He asked.

She shook her head. He sighed. "I'm really gonna miss you." He told her.

She felt an odd feeling in her stomach. It was something like butterflies mixed with that feeling you get right before something bad happens. She shook it off not really thinking about it. If only she had noticed that. Then maybe she would've known not to do what she did. Maybe things would've turned out better. Maybe-

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said. Hey they cut off the narrator! Damn kids. The narrator sighed. _Back to my job._ She thought.

Just then Ash did something that Misty would've never thought he'd ever do in a thousand years. Something that she thought she'd see swinub fly before this happened. Out of no where for no reason at all, Ash Ketchum leaned over and kissed Misty.

Misty was shocked. She didn't really know what to do but one thing was certain. She was happy. She was as happy as ever. She had been waiting for this moment for so long! She couldn't believe what was happening let alone think at all. He finally pulled away and Misty found herself standing though she didn't remember standing in the first place. She must have looked dazed and confused, because that's how she felt. Though she felt excited too. She felt like once the daze passed she'd be able run a thousand miles.

She dazedly walked outside and kept going. She couldn't explain why but she felt the need to walk. But in her trance, she hadn't heard Ash in the background as he said "Misty, I'm sorry! I-I…please don't lea-where are you going?! Misty! Come back! I'm sorry!" She didn't even notice as he tried to follow her but with his hurt back, moving wasn't easy.

She vaguely realized she was running until she looked around and saw that the buildings were moving by really fast. She wasn't sure what was making her act this way. Whether it was the surprise of Ash's attack or the fact that she was so happy. Or maybe it was because she had been so sure he didn't feel that way. She didn't know and she didn't really care either. She was just so happy. She figured once she was back to normal she'd go find him but right now she couldn't think.

For whatever reason that was making Misty act this way, it wasn't good, because she might not have known it, but she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

She found herself walking through the front doors of the pokemon center.

Brock was sleeping on a couch by the door with Pikachu on his lap. When she walked by Pikachu woke up and quickly woke Brock up with a few quick shakes.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! My love!" He mumbled before opening his eyes (well however Brock wakes up) and noticing Misty.

"Misty!" He jumped up and ran over to her because she was still walking forward. "Where have you been? Did Ash find you? Uh, hello? Earth to Misty? What's wrong with you?" he said trying to get her attention.

Misty continued to walk until she found a mirror on the wall in front of her. She stopped and looking into it. But what she saw wasn't herself. She looked like she had seen a ghost, been drugged, and was deadly sick, all at the same time! Her face changed when she saw how her face looked and she soon snapped out of it. She turned around to Brock and he looked relived when he saw she had returned to normal.

"Did you get any sleep or where you just sleep walking?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer though. "It doesn't matter though, did Ash find you? And if he did, where is he? He's been gone so long I'm worried about him."

"Pikachu." Pikachu added in worriedly.

Misty's brain was working again and she told Brock the story about how Ash got hurt and they ended up in the old building, not saying anything about their fights or their kiss. "So why did you leave him there if he's hurt??" Brock asked.

Misty's eyes widened as she realized this. He was hurt and all alone now, and no doubt probably trying to find her. She looked at Brock and then at Pikachu and then at the door. "Let's go look for him. He couldn't have gone far. He must be in the old building or near it. He has to be!" She said without answering Brock's question.

They ran out the door into the light drizzle towards the old building. The rain started to fall harder and Misty was getting even more worried. Would they find Ash fast enough? And what would he think about her running away like that. He must have thought she hadn't felt the same way about the kiss. She just hoped they would find him quickly to explain what had happened. The worst that could happen was him getting a little wet from the rain…right?

**Dun dun dun!!! (Dramatic music)**

**Hmmm, this is turning out a bit different then I planned but oh well. I think it's still good but I'm not sure what direction it's going to head in quite yet. **

**This is why I need some ideas! Leave some reviews and some ideas or favorite lines or parts you liked so far! It would make me really happy!**

**Oh and if you think this is almost over or something, it's not by a long shot. This is only the beginning. The climax of the story is yet to come by far! This should even go far into their futures. There will be a time skip. *gasp* I know. Well anyways readers, I really hope you review more! I'd love you all forever and remember I will comment on each review in the beginning of my chapters before they start, and even after I finish it, I always reply to all reviews. So pretty please review, for me!!!**


	4. Nothing’s What it Seems

**On to the next chapter! I gots lots of reviews for one night! Four reviews in about 20 hours! That's not bad. It used to take a week to get one review on my other story. Guess I'm doing better! I personally like this fic better then my last one. And I have a great idea for another fic that I plan to start! It's gonna be contestshipping if anyone's wondering. But don't worry! It won't slow down my updates!**

**Now to answer all my wonderful reviews!**

**Keyblader1991- I love the kool aid man! Man now I want some kool aid. Oh well, anyway, 1. I thought you were serious for a second. You scared me to death! But then you just made me laugh and I realized that you had left the last review and it was just funny. 2. That _would_ be a little OOC but he _would_ be pretty sad either way. 3. And thanks for hoping I get more reviews because it worked! I got 3 more!**

**TotalPotato- Thanks so much! I really appreciated your review! First I'd just like to say thanks about you saying I did a good job keeping them in character. I tried really hard to do that and I'm really glad you noticed that! I'd also like to thank you for your criticism! It sounds weird but I really was happy that you said that because I understand what your saying and you are right. You see my problem is that I know what's going to happen so I always just write that since that's how I'm feeling but what you're saying is right, it takes away from the readers so thanks for pointing that out. I'm going to be careful not to do that from now on. But thanks for enjoying and telling me some faults that I can fix now. Your review helped a lot! THANKS!**

**aquaflares21- I'm glad you like it so far! You'll just have to read to see if those things end up happening!**

**StrawberryStoleYourCookie- Love the name. Anyway, glad you like it and don't worry! I'm hurrying! By the way, congrats! You're the 5****th**** person to review this fic! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. T.T**

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: Nothing's What it Seems

Misty and Brock ran as fast as they could to the old boarded up building. When they got there Misty was upset to learn that Ash wasn't there. She had known he probably wouldn't be there but she couldn't help hoping. It would've been so much easier had he been there. They began to run around the city looking for him. They had split up but Misty still hadn't seen him anywhere. She was nearing the end of town now though.

Then she saw him. He was far away on the dirt road that led to Pallet Town.

Pallet Town? He was heading home at this hour? Why would he be doing that? But it didn't matter. She ran down the road after him but he was pretty far ahead. Then she saw him turn off the road and through some trees. Now she was really confused.

She finally reached the spot where he had turned off the road and followed through the trees. When she got to the other side she was surprised to find a waterfall and a river right there.

And sure enough, there was Ash sitting by the river just looking into it. It was still raining and he was soaked. Misty looked down at herself and realized that she was soaked too. Funny since she hadn't even noticed in her frantic search for Ash.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She would've asked about his back but she wasn't as worried about him now. His back didn't seem to bother him at the moment. They were just sitting here; it wasn't like they were running a marathon.

He jumped up, startled by Misty's voice and then slowly sat back down, looking at her. "I was taking a walk." He said slowly.

She looked at him funny. "A walk? In the rain? In the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Well, it's actually almost morning." He told her.

She looked around a little but it was still too dark to see much. She did notice that the sky was turning a light purple in one direction. She turned her attention to the water. "Wow. This would be a great place to fish." She said absent mindedly.

He started laughing at her comment. She looked over at him surprised. Why was that so funny? He finally stopped laughing and shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. "You really don't remember this place?" He asked.

She was surprised by his question. Remember this place? Why would she remember this place? Between Pallet Town and Viridian city, the only thing she could think of doing with Ash that was important was meeting him. But could that mean…

She looked around a bit more and felt dumb for not realizing it. She had come to this river to fish while she was traveling. She had only been there that one time. It was here though that instead of fishing for fish she ended up fishing for Ash.

She laughed at her mistake. "Wow. I'm can't believe I didn't realize it." She started. "And here we are again." She said quietly.

He just kept looking out at the water when she said this, his expression didn't chance. He looked like he was trying to hide his emotions. He would try to do that a lot at times so Misty knew that he was doing it but she wasn't sure what he was trying to hide.

"Ash…" She said quietly. He looked over at her and once he saw how sad and worried she looked, he smiled.

"Man I'm tired." He said, shaking his head. She just kept looking at him, wondering what he was trying to hide. Then she remembered that she needed to talk to him about before. Explain some things.

"Misty," "Ash," They both started at the same time. They laughed.

"You go first." She said. He nodded and started again. Only before he started speaking, he looked away from her, as if he didn't want to see her face or something.

"Misty, about before, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. That kiss didn't mean anything and I'm sorry it even happened."

Misty's heart shattered.

"I only did it because you were saying that I didn't care about you and I don't know, I guess I wanted to prove that I do care about you. But we're just best friends, and that's all we'll ever be. I'm sorry I made you run off and if you can forgive me, I'd really appreciate it because I'd hate for us to go separate ways while you were mad at me." He finished.

Misty thought her heart had stopped beating all together. She couldn't hear it, or feel it anymore. She stared at the water with a blank expression on. What was there to say? Only one thing she could say. "I forgive you." She said quietly.

They both just sat there looking at the water not saying anything else to each other. Misty felt almost emotionless. That was probably why she wasn't crying. She stood up, the logical side of her brain working better now that the emotional side was almost completely gone at the moment.

"We should get back. Brock is probably worried." She said and he stood up too. She could tell that his back was still bothering him but he seemed to be walking fine now. He was tough like that. _Never wanting to show weakness._ She thought. He always wanted to do things on his own and prove to everyone that he could do it. They were a lot alike in that way.

After some walking they made it back to the Pokemon Center and Misty had Nurse Joy look at Ash's back while she went outside to wait for Brock. They had agreed to meet back at the Pokemon Center around this time so it worked out.

He soon arrived and she told him and Pikachu that she found Ash.

"Well, where was he?" Brock asked, but Misty had already turned around and was walking into the Pokemon Center and into their room that they had gotten for the night, though nobody had slept in it. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed and soon found herself lying down. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

***

Misty had slept all morning and had woken up at noon. Brock told her that Nurse Joy had said Ash would be fine to leave that day for home so they set out as soon as Misty and Ash had woken up. Ash had fallen asleep too since neither of them had really gotten any sleep.

Misty had gotten her bike from the old building and met them at the Pokemon Center before leaving. They got to the cross roads that would take them to Cerulean, Pallet, and Pewter City. Brock had suddenly said that he would be leaving too and so he was setting off for home too.

"So I guess this is it." Misty said quietly to the both of them.

"No." Ash said. "We'll keep in touch! That's what best friends do. We'll be close and of course we'll meet again." He told her and Brock.

She smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah, that's right." She said quietly. She looked back at the two friends she had traveled with for so long. She would miss them both of course. And her and Ash were best friends and that was it. She's get over him and then miss him the same way she would miss Brock. It wouldn't be like the way she already missed him now. As if a part of her was already missing. As if the world was slowly turning black and white around her and everything she knew and loved was shattering.

She shook her head. It wouldn't be like that for long at all. She'd forget all about her silly crush and things would go back to the way they had been before she had met him, only better! With two new best friends and a gym to take care of. Things would be fine.

_I hope_. She thought to herself.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye." She said to them both, not really wanting to look right at Ash.

He nodded anyway. "Yeah. Goodbye." He said.

Brock waved a hand. "Until next time."

"Right." She said with a sad smile. And with that, she turned around and didn't look back as she got on her bike and rode away.

"Well Ash, I guess I know how you really feel about me now." She said sadly. She wondered what was worse. Not knowing, or knowing.

She honestly wasn't sure.

She arrived back to Cerulean City when it was starting to get dark. She opened the gym doors only to find it empty. Her sisters where already gone.

She walked up the steps to her room and closed the door behind her. She was finally alone in her room with no one home. Now that she wasn't tired, and no one was there, and she realized that she may never see Ash again, she finally began to cry.

At first they rolled down her cheeks in a calm manner but she soon found herself reliving the other night when he told her he didn't care about her in the way she cared about him. When he said that kiss was a mistake. An accident. At these thoughts they started to come faster and faster until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

It was a terrible night. She didn't get any sleep and she just ended up crying all night until about 3 in the morning when she finally just fell asleep, still crying. She also ended up having terrible nightmares too.

It was the first night of many.

**Had you fooled didn't I? Most of you thought Ash was gonna be really hurt didn't you? I could never seriously hurt Ash like that! Ok, well maybe I could but not this early in the story. But man that gash is gonna leave one heck of a scar. Ouch. Well anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to review everyone!! I'd love you forever! Just remember that!**


	5. That Would Be a Surprise

**Yay! I just fixed my computer!! I thought I was gonna have to wait to write more cause my Microsoft word wasn't working! But I feel smart because I fixed it! Yay! So on with the story! Well, after I answer to my wonderful reviews!**

**aquaflares21- I figured some people might think that so I just had to put that bit at the bottom. And yes, poor Ash needs some lessons on that kind of stuff. Haha. So here it is, like you asked!**

**PokeShipper101- Thanks so much! You were also the first person to add this story to favorites so thanks again about that! I'm really glad you like it so much! I'll try to keep it as good as it is.**

**StrawberryStoleYourCookie- Thanks! That means a lot to me! And I can't wait to see what happens to her either. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Short and simple.**

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 4: That Would Be a Surprise

Misty woke up and looked at the time. She was supposed to have a challenger coming at 8 in the morning. _Must be another trainer that's so excited that he has to get here as early as possible._ She thought with a fond smile. She used to know someone like that. She frowned. Funny how time passed.

It had been four years since she had traveled with Ash. It had taken three years to get to the point where she wouldn't want to cry when she heard his name.

It had taken two years for him to stop writing to her.

She sighed. The last letter she had gotten from him was in her room in its usual spot. Things had gotten better for her. At least better then the day she stopped traveling with him. But it had been hard. She wasn't still as upset, but it was hard to not think about him altogether. Every once in awhile she wouldn't be able to help herself. Something or someone would remind her of him. Her sisters had learned a long time ago that Ash was a topic that should not come up in conversation.

But sometimes trainers would come in and talk about the Hoenn League, the Sinnoh League or the Grand Festivals and they would mention Ash or May and she would have to think about him. The last time she had seen him was when she had traveled with him after the Hoenn League. They hadn't really talked though. The group was so big that they didn't need to. There were other people to talk to.

At first she hadn't liked May though. That was when they had gone to the Mirage Kingdom. She had heard a lot about her from Ash and she had thought that he had liked her and vice versa. But at one point she had gotten to talk to her.

(FLASHBACK)

"So May. You've been traveling with Ash for awhile now, right?" She asked.

May had looked up at her with a funny expression on and Misty's face didn't change. May laughed and nodded. "I guess." She said. "Why do you ask?"

Misty looked at her for a moment. From the glint in her eyes, she knew. How she knew, Misty wasn't sure. She sighed and looked down. "How do you know what I'm getting at?" she asked.

May laughed. "It's easy to tell when someone's in love when you watch as many romantic movies and shows as I have." She told her. Misty jumped up.

"In love!? Are crazy!?!?!" She screamed. They had been off to the side talking quietly and when she screamed everyone had looked over. She chuckled nervously. "Hehe, I'm not in love with Psyduck. Tracy used to say the same thing!" She said to cover up though it sounded dumb to her own ears. Why would her and May be talking about Psyduck?

Max and Brock still stared, looking suspicious but Ash had turned away, taking her excuse. _Thank god he's that dense._ She had thought to herself. Then she turned back to May who was just laughing.

"Whatever. But the point is, I don't like Ash that way. We're just friends." She assured her. Misty looked at her for a moment and then crossed her arms.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Not that I care or anything!" She added on.

(UH, END OF FLASHBACK)

Ever since then her and May had gotten closer. She still hadn't admitted to liking Ash or anything but it didn't really matter. She knew May knew. The same way she knew how May felt about a rival of hers that she talked about all the time but refused to say she had feelings for. Misty had to chuckle just thinking about it.

She had gotten ready while she had been thinking. She was wearing a yellow hoodie without sleeves and denim shorts. It was spring so it was starting to get warmer now. It also rained a lot. She didn't really like the rain anymore.

She had her hair in its familiar side ponytail. Her bright red hair was still the same length and everything. Even now that she was fifteen, she hadn't changed it a bit. She wasn't a girly-girly so she wasn't really into fashion and hair and make-up or anything. That was her sisters' department.

She walked out of her room and into the main hall to wait for her challenger. She yawned and sat down in a chair nearby. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Misty stood up. "Wow, they're prompt." She mumbled. She walked to the door and opened it. She didn't even get a chance to see who it was before she was tackled.

"Misty! I've missed you so much!" May squealed.

Misty hugged her back for a moment before pulling away to look if it really was May. And sure enough, it really was. She was really confused. Then she noticed for the first time that someone was behind May. She looked behind her and saw a boy around the same age as May and he had emerald green eyes and hair to match. She looked back at May.

"Hi May. I've missed you too but what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

May laughed and shrugged. "Is why we're here really important? You should just be happy you're getting a visit!" She said happily.

Misty smirked. "Speaking of "we", who is this?" She asked looking at Drew. She knew it was Drew from what May had told her about him but she just wanted to mess with May. May blushed because of Misty's expression. "Uh, this is Drew. You've probably seen him on TV and stuff." She said quietly.

"Ohhhh. This is Drew!" She said knowingly. "Well I don't need to know him from TV since you told me so much about him already!" She said which only made May blush even more. Misty held in her chuckles and held out a hand to him. "I'm Misty, but you probably already know from May's screaming, and it's very nice to meet you." She said very formal. He took her hand and shook it quickly.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too. Umm, if you two don't mind, I think I'm going to go outside to train with my Pokemon for a little while." He told them as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Misty said quickly. "If you were looking for a place to train you should've just said so. This is a Pokemon Gym after all. We have a huge field right through those doors right there. I mean, there are a lot of pools but you can always practice around them or if you have water Pokemon, in them." She told him. He nodded and went through the doors she had pointed to.

Once he was gone Misty turned around. "Well, he's a man of many words." She said with a chuckle. May laughed. "It's just because he doesn't know you. And because he doesn't want to pick on you I guess. He never had trouble when talking to me if he wanted to be mean." She said with a frown. Misty just laughed.

"May, if a guy likes you; they like to be mean to try to cover it up. They like to tease girls they like. They know the right to say to piss you off. Guys are just weird like that." She said with a shrug.

May just looked at her with something like disbelief on her face. "This is coming from you?" She asked.

"Yes! What's the problem with my advice?" She said with a frown.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. "It's just that maybe you should listen to your own advice." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Misty asked. She hadn't heard her.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, did you eat breakfast yet? We should go eat some if you didn't." She said with a smile.

"Oh I can't. I have a challenger coming today any minute now." She told her.

"No you don't."

Misty looked at her funny. "What do you mean? How would you know?" She asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, we called the gym to tell you we were coming and your sister answered. I just started saying how I was coming to visit and she asked what time and I told her and then she said, "Thanks for calling, good luck getting your badge." and then she hung up before I could tell her that I wasn't a challenger." She explained.

Misty laughed. "Ok, in that case, let's just have some breakfast." She said with a smile. They went into the kitchen and Misty made some pancakes. Before long they were both sitting at the table eating and talking.

"So May, why are you really here?" She asked. "I love that you're visiting but there has to be some reason you're back in Kanto."

May sighed. "I really didn't want to ruin this." She said to herself with a frown.

"Ruin what?"

"Ruin our visit! But I guess it can't be helped."

"What is so bad that you can't tell me?" She was a little worried now.

"Well, it's not really news; it's more of a question and a favor."

Misty looked at her funny. "What is it??"

May looked down. "Well, in two days it's Ash's sixteenth birthday and I bet it would mean a lot to him if you were there." She said quickly, still looking down. (A/N: I know Misty is older than Ash, or the same age or whatever she is, but I wanted to make her younger. Sue me!)

Misty just stared at her for a moment. Of course she had known that it was Ash's birthday in two days but she hadn't planned to go see him or anything. She bite her lip, not sure what to do. "I don't know May." She said slowly.

"Oh come on! You know you want to see him again! And I'm sure he'd be really happy if you were there. His mom is throwing a huge surprise party! Imagine how surprised he'd be if you were there! His mom had asked me to come here to get you. I would've told you earlier but I was afraid if it was over a letter you wouldn't want to go. I wanted to be here to convince you that it would be fine!" She said with a smile.

Misty smiled faintly. "I still don't know May. I think I'd need to think about it." She said with a frown.

"That's ok!" May exclaimed. "We'll be leaving tomorrow so you just need to decide by then."

Misty stood up. "Umm, you can finish up eating; I'm just going to go upstairs for a little while. I'm not really hungry anymore." She got up and put her plate in the sink before leaving the kitchen as May watched her go up the stairs sad that she had upset her friend.

Misty went into her room and closed the door slowly behind her. She walked over to her desk and sat down at it. She sighed. She didn't know what to do. She knew that hearing about Ash hurt but she could handle that. Could she handle seeing him though? That was completely different. She wasn't so sure. Her eyes began to wonder over to a certain piece of paper that she had opened and looked at so many times before. She picked it up and unfolded it. This letter was from two years ago. She had sent a letter back but she had never gotten another one. It was around the time he had just gone to Sinnoh. She wondered why he hadn't sent another letter back. She always wondered that. She sighed and looked down at the paper in her hand.

"Dear Misty,

I just made it to Sinnoh. It's beautiful here and there are some awesome Pokemon here that I've never seen before. I only just got off the boat and already I've seen so many Pokemon and new things. I can't write much right now but I'm glad you're Gym is running fine too. Write me back soon so I can tell you more about Sinnoh as soon as I learn about it some more.

From, Ash"

Misty never got to hear about Sinnoh…

She had looked at this letter so many times before. Just looking for some kind of hidden meaning in it. Something that would tell her why this had to be the last letter. One word that sounded cold or mean or like he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

She always found nothing.

Her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them away with one hand before they could overflow. The letter had enough tear drops on it already. She looked at the letter one last time. She had practically memorized it by now.

Then she folded it up again and put it back in its usual place, but she was still looking at it.

She got up and went into her closet and found a back pack. She filled it with clothes and supplies and last but not least, she picked up the letter off the desk and slipped it inside. She put the backpack in the corner of her room and went down stairs to tell May her decision.

She realized that she had to go. If she didn't go and see him, she'd never know why. She deserved to know that much. She hadn't changed that much since she had stopped traveling with him. She shouldn't be afraid to see him. She wasn't a coward. She could and would face him.

No matter what happened.

**Sorry it took me an extra day. I try to update daily but I had to leave my house yesterday and I didn't want to write the chapter in a rush and then it would turn out like crap. I didn't want that so now at least I like the chapter. Well, anyway, review!!**


	6. It’s Been a Long Time

**On to the next chapter! But first, reviews!**

**TotalPotato- Thanks so much! I love how long your reviews are! And I'm really glad you liked those parts because the part with the letter made me feel sad just writing it! That was one of my favorite parts so far to write. Well anyway, continue to review and I'm so glad you like it!**

**aquaflares21- I know! They are finally gonna be together again! Yay! And yes, that's Drew for you. XD Also, you're the 10****th**** person to review this story! Congrats!!**

**NCISSpecialAgentAbbey- Thanks so much! And here it is for you!**

**StrawberryStoleYourCookie- That's how I feel about the age thing. It's so much cuter that way. And you shall see why! Until then, my lips are sealed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Short and simple.**

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: It's Been a Long Time

Misty had been traveling for a day now and they had just reached Pallet Town. May and Drew continued on but Misty stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong Misty? Come on." She turned around and came back to where Misty was standing while Drew waited where he was.

"Are you ok Misty? You can do this, right?" She asked. Misty looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just…well, it's been awhile since I've been here. It's weird." She smiled at May. "But it's ok. I'm fine. Let's go." She said as she stepped around May and began going down the path with May following behind.

They got to his house and Misty held her breath as she opened the door and walked inside. She walked further in and looked around. She didn't see any one though.

"Hey! Everyone! We're he-" May yelled but was cut off when Misty had her hand over her mouth.

"Hey! Stop..it!" She muffled out. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Uh, you startled me. Anyway, maybe they're not home. Let's just come back later." She said as she tried to pull May out the front door.

Just then a familiar face poked their head out of the kitchen. He was covered in flour and had an apron on. When he saw who was making the commotion he smiled. "Misty! Long time, no see." He said.

Misty let out her breath and smiled at Brock. "Yeah it has been a long time." She said. He came in and saw May and Drew next. "Hey guys! Didn't see you over there. Wow, I can't believe your here Mist-" Misty had her hand over his mouth now.

"SHHH!"

"Wha dif I sway!" Brock got out. Misty took her hand off.

"Uh, just, stop being so loud." She said, looking around nervously to see if anyone had heard him say her name so loudly.

He just laughed at her. "Misty, he's not here." He assured her.

Misty let out a sigh of relief and felt herself relax. When she noticed the others looking at her she quickly made another excuse. "Umm, who are you talking about?" She asked.

Brock just laughed again. "I'm talking about Ash."

"Oh. Well, why would it matter if he was here? Isn't that why I'm here in the first place?" She asked as if this whole thing was going to be a walk in the park.

They all just rolled their eyes at her and walked into the kitchen. There were some other people she knew in there. Tracey was there and Professor Oak too. Gary was there too. And so was Max. The only one there that she didn't know was a girl standing in the corner talking to Gary. She had blue hair and was wearing a pink mini-skirt with a black tang top and a pink scarf. Misty had never met her. And one thing that made Misty weary of her was the fact that she was very pretty.

The girl looked up at Misty as she came in the room and she ran over to her. "Hi! I'm Dawn! You must be Misty! Everyone's been talking about you!" Dawn yelled. Misty nodded her head and smiled at the girl.

"That's right. And Dawn? I'm sorry, I haven't heard of you." She said, a bit embarrassed that she didn't know anything about this stranger.

"Oh, well I've been traveling with Ash for two years now. I know you used to travel with Ash awhile ago right? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She smiled.

Misty couldn't smile back. She tried to give one and then turned away and walked outside. "I need some air." She said quickly before escaping the room.

She had been traveling with him for two years. Two years ago Ash stopped writing…

Misty shook her head. It couldn't be. Would he really stop writing her because he met Dawn?

She decided she wanted to take a walk but just as she got up to go on that walk the door opened and out came May.

"Hey Misty. You ok? You left pretty quickly."

"Oh yeah, I fine. Just that there were so many people in the room and it was getting kinda stuffy, that's all."

"Oh, ok. Well I was thinking we should go pick out our clothes for the party now! It's not until tonight but it'll give us something to do." She said with a smile. Misty smiled back at her and nodded. "Ok. We can do that."

They went into the living room where they had left their bags and they opened up Misty's. "Let me look through it." May told her. Misty handed over her bag and May looked and looked and then frowned. "Misty. This is a formal party." She told her.

"What!? You never told me that! What am I suppose to wear! I don't have anything like that!" She yelled.

"Calm down! Calm down! I brought extra because I wasn't sure of what I should wear. You can wear one of mine!" She yelled back.

Misty looked at May. "Umm, ok. If you say it's ok." Misty told her, not sure what kind of dresses May was going to have. They both found ones that they liked and put them aside for later.

"So. Where is Ash anyway?" Misty asked May later on that night.

"Well, Mrs. Ketchum and him went to go get a suit." She told her.

Misty was confused. "But doesn't that mean he knows about the party if he's getting a suit?" She asked her.

"No, no. Mrs. Ketchum is telling him they're going out to dinner at a fancy place but she's really going to bring him to the hall that the party's gonna be at." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." It did seem like a really good plan.

"Well now that we're going to have to leave in about two hours, we have just enough time for hair and makeup!" May said happily.

Misty looked at her with wide eyes. "I'll do my own." She said slowly.

"Oh I don't think so." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. Misty looked down at May's hands and saw eye liner in one hand and a hair straightener in the other.

"No!" Misty yelled but it was too late.

… Sometime later …

They had gotten to the place right on time. Misty wasn't so sure about what May had done to her but everyone said she looked great. She had her hair down and straightened, even though it was pretty much naturally straight. She had eye liner on but that was all she had allowed May to do when it came to her makeup. It wasn't much of a difference at all but she still didn't feel comfortable.

Her dress was a blue summer dress that went down to her knees and had spaghetti straps with a v-neck. It flowed out at the bottom and she personally liked it a lot. May had said it made her eyes really pop. She said the eye liner helped too but Misty still refused to that.

They were all there and ready. Ash was suppose to come any second now. She was so nervous she thought she was going to throw up. She was standing with everyone else right near the door he'd be coming through. Brock walked over to her and stood next to her.

"Holding up?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You can do it. He's been dying to see you. He's gonna be so happy." He told her.

She looked up at him in surprise. "If he's been dying to see me then why-"

"He's coming! He's coming!" Dawn yelled since she was on look out duty.

Misty's stomach was in a knot. She wanted to run. Run as fast as she could and just get out of there. She wanted to do anything in the world but be there. She suddenly didn't want to know why he stopped writing. She just wanted to get away. She walked behind Brock and May a little but they didn't notice. She couldn't leave now. It was too late for that, but maybe if she was behind them a little he wouldn't see her right away.

Then he walked in the room and Misty froze. She had a clear view of him so she knew he'd have a clear view of her the moment he looked her way.

"Surprise!" They all screamed. Misty smiled. He looked the same as always. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie but he still had his hair in a mess under his cap that he was still wearing even though he was in a suit. She chuckled. He was so happy to see what everyone had done for him. He was smiling and looking at his mom who was just smiling at him in a way that said, "Got ya."

He walked over to the crowd and started to hug people and shake hands and say hello to everyone. The party had officially started but Misty couldn't move as he got closer. He shook Brock's hand and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Ash."

"Thanks." He said. He went to say hello to May but that was when he looked behind Brock. His smile faded instantly and he just looked at Misty, eyes wide as if he couldn't believe it was her.

"Misty?" He asked quietly.

She took a step forward and Brock pulled May and Drew away from them.

"In the flesh." She said with a smile. "Happy Birthday."

"I can't believe you're here." He said in disbelief. Then he pulled her into a huge hug that Misty hadn't expected.

"I'm so happy to see you." He told her. Misty smiled and hugged him back. She had wanted to question him and yell at him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when he was like this.

They finally pulled apart and he looked at her in the eyes. "I've missed you Mist." Misty's stomach did another flip when he used that nickname for her that she used to love.

"I missed you too." She told him with a fond smile.

He looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled. "Wow. You're wearing a dress." He laughed.

She frowned and held up her fist. "Yeah, and if you make fun of it, you'll be sorry." She said, deadly.

He laughed. "Yeah, I even missed that too." He said with a smile. "But makeup and everything? Who's handy work was that?"

She sighed. "May's. She doesn't take no for an answer." She said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah, she can be like that."

She looked over and noticed that the buffet was opening. She also noticed that a lot of people where watching them. She then noticed Pikachu sitting with Brock. She hadn't even seen him come in. She was focused on someone else at the time. She'd have say hello to the little Pokemon when she got the chance.

"The foods ready I think. You must be hungry. You always are."

He smiled. "I can wait." He told her.

"No, if you're hungry go. I wanted to go see Pikachu again anyway. I'll see you at the table." She told him. He smiled.

"If you say so!" And ran off in the direction of the food. She just laughed. "Some things never change." She walked over to the table Brock and the others were sitting at and when Pikachu saw her, he jumped off of Brock's lap and ran into her arms.

"Hi Pikachu! I've missed you too!" She said, hugging him tightly.

"Pika pikachu!" The cute little Pokemon said as he snuggled into her. She laughed and sat down with the little Pokemon in her lap. The people at the table were Brock, May, Drew, Max, Tracey, and Mrs. Ketchum. She wondered why Dawn wasn't here and then saw her at another table with some people she didn't know. Probably some of Ash's friends from Sinnoh.

Everyone was looking at her with wondering eyes except Mrs. Ketchum. And Drew who didn't really know enough of what was going on except for what May had told him. He also wasn't that interested in Ash's love life. Mrs. Ketchum just looked excited to see Misty though.

"Misty! It's been so long! I'm so glad you could come!" She said excitedly.

Misty smiled. "Me too." Everyone else continued to look at her and she glared at them all.

Ash came over and ate all him food in almost one bite. It was kinda gross but Misty just knew it as how Ash ate and chuckled.

Then people started dancing and Ash even asked her to dance. They were just playing around though since neither of them were the best dancers in the world or anything. Misty ended up having a lot of fun though. She sat back down after awhile.

Then she saw Ash go over to the table where Dawn was and Misty remembered why she had come. She was about to get up to go ask Ash if they could talk alone but then she saw Ash hug Dawn and sit down at her table next to her. He looked like he was having fun with his new friends so Misty thought she'd wait.

A slow dance came on and she saw Dawn jump up and grab Ash's hand before running to the dance floor and starting a slow dance. Ash didn't really look like he knew what he was doing but he didn't seem to care. He just looked at Dawn laughing and talking as if they weren't as close as they were.

Misty wasn't jealous or anything. Ok, well, maybe she was but she was also just hot so she decided to go outside for some air. Dawn seemed to make her need air a lot of the time.

She went out the back doors and found that she was in a tiny garden. She sat down on a stone bench and leaned her head on her hands. She knew she needed to talk to Ash but he looked like he was having so much fun with his little girlfriend that she didn't even know why she was going to ask him about the letter. She had it with her. It was in the small blue purse that May insisted she bring because it matched her dress.

But now she didn't want to ask about it. She would probably just look stupid. Like she cared about him a lot or something. Or she would look jealous. And she didn't want to look jealous.

Then the door that she had come out of opened and out came Ash. He was looking around. "Misty?" He asked quietly.

"Hi Ash." She answered and he noticed her sitting there.

"Hi." He said quietly.

**Cliff hanger! Gasp! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter for the epic confrontation. But please keep in mind, we are not done yet! More to come! Don't forget the prologue. That does still have to fit in there somewhere. So review!!!**


	7. What She Came For

**Next Chapter!! Yay! End of cliff hanger! Yay!**

**aquaflares21- I know! Misty **_**is**_** the jealous type. Hehe. And I didn't make you the 10****th**** reviewer! You did! XD**

**PokeshippersShawdow1- Thanks! Glad you're so excited about it too!**

**StrawberryStoleYourCookie- I'm so glad I impressed you! I always feel like everyone's writing is ten times better than mine so I bet you're writing is great! You should upload some stories! I'd be sure to read them! And if he was in love with Dawn or Misty died, I'd cry while writing it. But we shall see what will happen. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't, don't, and never will own Pokemon.**

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 6: What She Came For

Misty smiled up at him and patted the bench beside her. He sat down and looked up at the sky. You couldn't see any stars and the moon was covered by clouds. Probably why it was so dark out. He looked over at her and laughed.

"Why'd you go?" He asked.

She smiled. "I don't know. Needed some air." She told him. "Weren't you dancing with that Dawn girl?" She asked, trying not to let her voice sound bitter or anything.

Ash burst out laughing. She glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're jealous." He said simply.

"And you're crazy!" She yelled. "Why in the world would I be jealous?! She can have your stubborn, thick headed, egotistical ass!" She screamed.

He frowned and tilted his head. He looked at the ground but then smiled up at Misty. "Wow. You're too kind." He said but then he stopped smiling and looked at her hard.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to see something." He said, looking up at the sky, away from her.

She looked at him for a second and then looked at the sky with him. The moon had come out. It was a full moon and it brightened up everything.

Ash laughed and looked over at her. "Why so quiet? It's not like you."

She looked over at him. "I'm just…uh…I don't know. Do I have to be the one talking all the time?" She asked.

"Hmmm. I know a way to get you to talk. Or rather, laugh." He told her, looking at her with an evil glint in his eyes. She looked at him a moment and realized too late what he was going to do. She tried to get up and run but it was too late. He had gotten her. And he was now tickling her.

"Stop Ash! Stop!" She yelled, bursting out into laughter. As she tried to kick and push him off he finally let go but as he let go she accidently pushed him right into the fountain that was right behind them. He fell in the water and Misty put her hands over here mouth, from shock and because she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Ash was looking around at the water and then he looked up at her and smiled before pulling her into the water with him.

She screamed as she hit the water and found herself sitting in the fountain with him. She was about to yell at him but when she turned towards him, he was laughing. He was laughing so hard, she thought he was going to fall over. His laughter was contagious. She broke out into hysterical laughter too. It was too funny. The two of them, both sitting in this shallow fountain of water. They were both soaked and they probably ruined their clothes, but it was too funny to be mad.

She suddenly remembered all the fun times they had had and how she had fallen for the idiot in the first place. She stopped laughing and looked down as tears spilled out of her eyes. At first Ash hadn't noticed but once he finally stopped laughing and looked over at her, he saw her tears.

"Misty…what's the matter?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Why did you stop writing?! I don't get it! I've tried to guess for so long but I need to know now! Why?!" She screamed.

He looked at her like she had four heads for a second. "What are you talking about?? You stopped writing me!" He yelled.

Misty stood up. "What!? I wasn't the one who stopped writing I answered your last letter! You just never answered me back!" She got out of the fountain and grabbed her bag. She pulled the letter out and unfolded it before showing it to him. "This was the last letter I ever got from you! You never answered me back!"

Ash looked at the letter and frowned before looking up at her. "Misty, this isn't the last letter I sent you." He told her.

She clenched her fists. "Don't lie to me!" She screamed at him and he shook his head.

"I'm not lying! I'm serious! I wrote you another letter!" He told her. "I sent it to Professor Oak's lab like I sent all my letters to you! And you never answered me back!" He told her. He got up and climbed out of the fountain. He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and tried to give it to her but she just turned away from him.

"I know what letter it is. I wrote it. And I know that you didn't send me the letter. I called Professor Oak when it should've been there and it wasn't. So stop acting like you wrote me another letter when you didn't! If you stopped writing because you wanted to talk to Dawn and not me then just say it!"

"I'm not lying! And don't bring Dawn into this just because you're jealous of her even though I don't know why you would be!" He yelled.

"I'm not jealous of her! I'm just stating facts!"

"What facts?! The only fact that I can think of that would have anything to do with this is the fact that I'd rather talk to _anyone_ besides you!" He yelled.

Misty recoiled at his words. She looked down at the ground. He would stop talking to her for anyone? She remembered how he had wanted her to leave the day she did leave and without another snappy comment back she turned around and ran through the doors into the party. She ran through the dance floor and out the front of the hall. She could hear him chasing her and feel everyone's stares on her back.

"Misty! Wait! I didn't mean it!" He screamed after her.

She didn't wait or listen to what he said. She just kept running and running as far as her legs could take her. She didn't know where she was going until she realized she was heading for Professor Oak's Lab. She ran through the front doors and looked behind her quickly and saw that he wasn't following her anymore. She went into the back where all the Pokemon were and sat down on a big rock. She realized faintly that it was the very same rock that Ash had sat on a long time ago before they had set out for the Johto Region.

"Oh course. There always has to be something to remind me of him." She mumbled.

"Talking to yourself?" A voice asked.

She turned around quickly and saw Gary standing behind her.

"Jeez Gary. Did you have to sneak up on me like that? Besides, what are you doing here? Weren't you at the party?" She asked.

"I left early. I wanted to finish some research I had been doing earlier today." He told her. "But I should be asking you the same questions."

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it." She told him with a wave of her hand. A cold wind blew by and Misty shivered, realizing how cold a breeze could be when you were soaked.

"Well, maybe you should change. I mean, you look freezing. Where is your stuff?" He asked.

She smacked her forehead. Her stuff was at Ash's house. "Crap. Uh, it's at Ash's but I'd really rather not go to get it." She told him.

"Well, maybe if you just sat by a fireplace or something with a towel, it'd be ok." He told her.

She nodded. "That sounds good."

She got herself the towel and lit the fire place while Gary went off to do his research. She looked around the room and suddenly felt bad for calling Ash a liar. She hadn't once thought that he might be telling the truth. She looked around again and sighed. There was just no way to know. Gary walked into the room after a bit and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know why you're so hung up on him." Gary commented.

Misty looked up at him quickly. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

He sighed. "I could never figure it out. What's so special about Ash?" He said with a frown. "Why don't you just forget about him?" He asked.

Misty smiled and looked into the fire. "I can't." She whispered.

Gary sighed. "Well, what did he do that you're so mad about then?" He asked.

She sighed. Why not tell him? "I just don't know if he's lying to me. He says he wrote me but I just stopped getting letters from him one day so I don't know what to believe. Letters don't just disappear."

Gary looked up at her quickly. "Wait, a letter? That's what this is about?" He asked.

She nodded, looking down at the ground.

He sighed. "Hold on." He said as he got up and left the room. He came back but this time he had something in his hand. Misty looked at it and he handed it to her slowly.

She looked down at the envelope in her hand and up at Gary quickly.

"Just read it." He told her.

She did what he said and began to read.

"Dear Misty,

Sinnoh is great, just like I said! I just met this girl named Dawn. She saved Pikachu for me. She's pretty nice but it still makes me sad she's here. It's almost like she's here just to replace you, the same way May came out of nowhere in Hoenn. She's nice but I do miss you a lot. Can't write too much now. Brock wants to leave the Pokemon Center so we can get to the next town quickly.

Wish you were here.

Ash."

Misty looked at the letter in shock. The date at the top said it was written two years ago…

"Where did you get this!?" She screamed.

Gary sighed. "I've had it." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I found this letter on Grandpa's desk, I opened it to see why a letter to you would be here. And well, I guess I was jealous of Ash so I just, took the letter. I don't know why." She told her honestly.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" She asked, confused.

"Jealous because he had you! And the stupidest part was that he didn't even know it! I'm sorry that I caused you guys to fight. At least you have it now."

"Sorry you cause us to fight?! We haven't talked in two years because of this! You ruined so much! This letter has caused so much more than a fight! But I can't stay here and yell at you! I need to find Ash!" She yelled as she ran out of the lab with Ash's letter in her hand. She put it into the little purse along with the other letter that she had thought was his last letter. Then Misty thought of something. Ash had her last letter in his jacket pocket with him. Why would he have that with him? He had no idea she was gonna be there. Why would he just be carrying that around?

She kept running until she made it back to the party hall. She ran inside and the moment she was in the room, everyone was looking at her. She didn't care. She ran to Ash's mom.

"Mrs. Ketchum! Where's Ash?!" She asked out of breath.

Delia looked down. "He left." She told her. Misty was confused.

"Left? Left for where? Where was he going?? It's really important!" She yelled.

"He said something about needing to go where it all started. I'm sorry honey, but I have no idea what that means." She told her with a said smile.

Needing to go where it all started.

_I got it!_

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum but I've gotta go!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

Where it all started. Where they met. He had to be there. The last time she had run out on him that was where he had gone so it was worth a shot. He had to be there.

He just had to be.

**Bet I got some of you again! Didn't think that was gonna happen, did you?? Mwahahaha! *cough* *cough* Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this twist! Or if you had predicted it all along! Also, sorry about the Egoshipping if you're not a fan or something. I'm not a fan either but it fit and made sense, so there it was! Well, once again, review! Please!!**


	8. A Last Breath

**Will she find Ash??? No one knows!!! Gasp! Well, I know but oh well!!!**

**aquaflares21- I knew I'd get someone again. Twists, twists, twists! Always fun. And I hope you get number 20! I got 18 so far so we'll just have to see! XD**

**NCISSpecialAgentAbbey- Thanks! I usually try to update daily. The only day I didn't was when my computer broke but I fixed it! But then again, that was awhile ago. Anyways, you got lucky that you basically missed the cliffy. So it wasn't so evil after all!**

**-MistyKet – Thanks a lot! I'm glad the Egoshipping didn't seem to bother anyone. Haha. And your English wasn't bad at all. I understood everything you were saying. I've seen worse. XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this?? Doesn't everyone get it already?? I'm just not lucky enough or rich enough to own Pokemon!**

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: A Last Breath

Misty ran as fast as she could but she felt like her legs would never get her there fast enough. It wasn't really far but she had wished she had brought her bike with her. She hadn't wanted to because she had wanted to get the whole experience of traveling, just like she used to. Riding a bike made you past everything by so quickly. That was one thing she had learned while traveling with Ash without her bike.

But now she wished she had it. Anything to find Ash sooner. Suddenly she stopped to catch her breath and suddenly she found herself falling. Falling until she was sitting in a ditch. "Ouch. How did this hole get here?" She asked herself, rubbing her side.

She heard three people laughing.

"Prepare for trouble, you fell in our trap."

"And make it double, I, uh, used to sit on Santa's lap…"

"What? That doesn't sound evil or team rocket-like at all!" A women's voice, who Misty knew as Jessie complained.

"Well I'm sorry but why do I always have to make up the rhyme on the spot! I have to rhyme with whatever you say but you can say whatever you want!" A male voice that Misty also knew as James complained back.

"Well you always do it! Why change things if they've been working so far!" She argued back.

Misty looked around to see if she could find a way out of this. _I know. I'll use to Gyarados' Hydro Pump to make them blast off, and then Gyarados can just help me out of this hole! _She thought to herself as she reached behind her to grab her pokeball. Then she felt to light material of her dress and smacked her forehead. She didn't have her Pokemon. Of course. She sighed as she looked up.

Jessie and James were still fighting but she didn't hear the talking Pokemon, Meouth's voice. Until then.

"Hey wait. Jessie, James, there's only one twerp in here." He told them. Misty saw three heads poke over the edge to get a look in the hole. Misty looked up at them, her hand on her hip, waiting impatiently.

"Oh well, we can just steal her Pokemon!" Jessie said and they all laughed in agreement.

Misty cleared her throat loudly and they all looked over the side of the hole at her again. "Um, just thought maybe you'd like to know that I don't have my Pokemon with me. But feel free to steal invisible Pokemon or something." She told them, still looking impatient.

"You don't have them with you?? Hmm, well I guess that's why we haven't blasted off yet." James commented.

"Yeahhh." Misty agreed.

"Well I have a plan! We'll leave her in here and her twerpy friends are bond to show up looking for her after awhile!" Meouth told them.

"And then we'll snag Pikachu!" Jessie finished. Meouth nodded.

Misty panicked.

"No! You can't leave me down here! You don't get it! No one will be looking for me! And definitely not Ash. He's at a waterfall not far from here waiting for me! Or at least that's what I hope. The point is, if you don't get me out of here I may never get to talk to him again! If he leaves home and stops writing everyone and just goes somewhere that no one knows of, then I'll never see him! And I need to talk to him! I need to explain things! Look Team Rocket, I know you guys are the bad guys and everything, but I also know you're not evil and you just have to understand what I'm saying! I'm begging you! Please get me out of here! Please!" She begged as tears filled her eyes at the thought of most of those things happening.

The three of them looked around at each other. "One moment." James told her and they disappeared from the ledge of the hole.

"We can't let her go!" She heard Meouth whisper.

"We have to! That's some serious stuff!" James whispered back.

"What do you think Jessie?"

"I don't know, on the one point, letting her out would ruin our plan. But on the other hand, why young love! What it's like to be young and in love!! It brings me back to my youth!"

She started going on and on and Misty sighed. Suddenly she heard a crack. Then she heard another crack. And another. She looked down and saw that the bottom of the hole was full of cracks and more and more were popping up with each sound.

"Why love is wonderful! As wonderful as youth! And-"

"Umm, guys! If you're gonna get me out, can you please do it now!" She yelled as more of the bottom began to come apart.

"Why the nerve of her! Impatient and rude!" Jessie yelled looking over the side of the hole. Then she saw what Misty was freaking out over and frowned. "Oh, well that makes sense."

Suddenly, the bottom of the hole did something that Misty had been fearing it would do. It broke.

She was suddenly falling again but this time it was getting darker and darker as she fell. She was getting deeper and deeper into the earth. Then, without warning, she finally stopped falling. But in the worst way.

She hit the hard and rocky ground, back first. She screamed out in pain. She wasn't sure how far she had fallen but it must have been pretty far since she had been falling for a long time. The longest fall she had ever felt. And her back hurt so badly, she thought she was going to pass out. She could've sworn she heard something crack and she knew this was it.

It looked like she had fallen in a cave but she could see the hole above her where she had fallen from and the sky far above that hole. A few rocks were still falling and she gasped in pain as one hit her right in the stomach. The rock was probably the size of her head. That would cause some internal bleeding, that was for sure.

She did the only thing she knew to do in the situation. She started screaming. Screaming her head off. At first she was screaming "HELP!" Just for anyone but after awhile she realized that help was not going to come.

After awhile she accepted death. Knew it was coming, and accepted it. So she just started screaming for one person and one person only. She started screaming Ash's name. She didn't know why at first. She knew he wouldn't hear her where ever he was. And she also knew that even if he came, there was nothing he could do to stop her death. So why was she calling him? She suddenly realized why.

_Misty had never been the type of person to get help from anyone, especially Ash. She had always wanted to show him she could do things on her own and that she didn't need to rely on anyone but herself. But at that moment, Misty knew that if Ash didn't come, she would die._

_Physically, dying was inevitable. She knew that whether Ash came or not, her heart would stop beating today. No matter how many demons she stared down or how many fights she picked with the world, it was going to happen and there was nothing anyone could do about it._

_But she wasn't scared. She wasn't worried. She knew that whatever was beyond this life, whether it was total and complete blankness or hell itself, she'd be better off then she was now. So that wasn't the kind of dying she was worried about. She needed Ash to be there because there was something she needed to tell him. And if she didn't tell him, then she would die inside. Even after death, she knew that she would suffer that much more and she just needed him to be there._

Maybe this never would've happened if I had just-_ but she couldn't go on with her thought because she suddenly felt a sharp pain run down her spin. All she could see was darkness, but she wasn't sure if it was from it being night or from her foggy head. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky only to see, once again, nothing but darkness._

_Her breath was uneven and coughs kept coming and stopping her mid breath. She couldn't scream anymore and she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Ash!" she choked out as best as she could. "I just couldn't hold on. I just couldn't…" And with that, her world was covered in darkness, only this time; there was nothing she could do to stop it._

***

Ash kicked a rock into the water. He didn't know why he was here. He supposed he was here because he was hoping Misty would come after him. He sighed and looked at the water fall he sometimes wished he had never jumped into.

He looked over at Pikachu on his shoulder. He was being quiet. Pikachu probably knew that there was nothing he could say.

"Well Pikachu, I guess she's not coming." He said with a sigh. Before leaving town he had run home and changed into his normal clothes. His black zip-up sweat shirt with a yellow strip and white sleeves, and his baggy denim jeans. He had everything he needed for a journey and that was what he planned to do. He looked out one last time and laughed.

"It was stupid to think she'd come after me. She said it herself. She didn't believe me. She thinks I hate her or something. Why would she come meet a liar? Why would she come meet _me_?" He asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu said sadly.

"I know buddy, it does suck." He kicked one last pebble into the water before walking off in the other direction, away from the place where it all began.

Before he got far, a piece of paper floated down in front of him. He picked it up and looked up into the sky to see where it came from. What he saw surprised him. It was Team Rocket's balloon, but it was leaving. Flying away. Ash checked his shoulder quickly and saw that Pikachu was still there.

He unfolded the piece of paper and looked at it, expecting some kind of threat. But instead, it read:

"Your friend is trapped in a hole not far from here. She's probably hurt and we didn't mean to do it. Sorry. Just go save her or something.

Anonymous."

Ash shook his head and read it again. His friend was trapped and hurt? Or more importantly, _**she**_ was trapped and hurt?? It couldn't be who he thought it would be. Could it? It didn't matter. He dropped the paper and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Pallet Town. If it was her, that would be where she would be coming from.

As he ran through the darkness he prayed that Team Rocket or "anonymous" was lying. Or setting a trap. Or maybe that they only meant her ankle was sprained or something. Just not something serious.

He almost ran right into the hole in the darkness. But then he saw it and stopped. "ASH!" He heard Misty scream from in the hole and his eyes widened. Her voice was cracking and she sounded hurt.

He dug through his backpack and came out with a flashlight. He shined it down into the hole but it was a long fall. He could faintly see that someone was down there. He knew from the voice who it was but he was scared now. She didn't sound so good.

He grabbed a pokeball and threw it on the ground as fast as he could. "Bayleaf! Use vine whip on me to lower me into that hole!" He told her quickly and in no time he was slowly being lowered into the hole.

As he was going down, he continued to hear Misty screaming his name. He was surprised she was screaming his name. Did she see him? Had she seen him when he first reached the hole? Had she known what Team Rocket was going to do? And why was she here anyway? Had she come looking for him? Or maybe she was just heading home. Maybe she didn't even know he had left.

But none of that mattered now. Even if she hated his guts, he'd never leave her down here. Never.

He got closer and closer to the bottom and her cries for help were getting quieter by the second. Finally he was almost there and he heard her choke out one last call.

"I'm sorry Ash! I just couldn't hold on. I just couldn't…" And then silence.

Ash could see the ground so he unwrapped Bayleaf's vines from himself and just jumped. It was still a high jump but he was ok.

He ran over to Misty's body and turned on the flashlight. Her eyes were closed and Ash was worried for the worst. His eyes filled with tears and began to spill over.

"Don't be sorry! You can hold on! You can! Please! You have to!" He cried while checking her pulse.

He didn't feel anything.

"Please! Breathe!! Just breathe! I need you! I'm the one who should be sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He screamed. "Please, just be ok! Just stay alive. Please just-" He was cut off when he suddenly heard a ragged breath and tears of joy spilt out of his eyes even more than the ones of sorrow. He lifted her body up and hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She wasn't conscious or anything, but she was alive!

But now Ash had to hurry.

"Pikachu! You need to go get help! Go get Officer Jenny and Brock and my mom and everyone! I'll be coming and heading to the hospital so just bring them along this road so they can run into us! And Bayleaf! Get your vines down here so you can pull us up!" He yelled to them.

"Pika!" He heard Pikachu yell determined as he ran off. Then he saw Bayleaf's vines and he grabbed them as Bayleaf began to wrap them around him and Misty, and they were slowly lifted from the hole.

"You're going to be ok. I swear! I won't let your heart stop beating, ever again" He promised her silently.

**Yay! She's alive! I think I just made myself cry a little. That was emotional! Well, hopefully he'll get to the Hospital in time!! Run Ash, run!!!! And review readers, review!!**


	9. So That’s What Happened

**I got five reviews! That's the most for one chapter so far! Yay! I love all my reviewers!**

**NCISSpecialAgentAbbey – Imagine if he got lost! That would suck! But it's s good thing he's been this way plenty of times. Haha. And yes Team Rocket has hearts. It wouldn't be the first time they helped out Ash and co. And yes, poor Ash! Like I said, I was almost crying rereading it. I must be a big wimp. XD**

**aquaflares21- I agree. And guess what??? You did it!! You're reviewer number 20!!!! Yay! Congrates!! Haha!**

**StrawberryStoleYourCookie – Sorry, cliffys are kinda fun even if they torture everyone. Haha. And I think everyone is mad at Gary. I know I am! XD Well, I can't make you upload them if you don't want to or think people won't understand, but if you ever do upload something, you know I'll read it. 8D**

**PokemonFan100 – Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**-MistyKet – I'm so glad you like it so much! And no problem about to English thing. I wasn't lying. And here's more to read, just like you wanted! Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. **

.

Misunderstanding

Chapter 8: So That's What Happened

Everything hurt. Misty had been right about needing Ash. Death wasn't supposed to be this painful. Then again, she really wouldn't know. She thought she was maybe gonna go to heaven or some sort of blankness. She thought she just wasn't going to exist. She didn't think it'd be so dark and painful.

At least she felt like she was somewhere warm. She wasn't cold anymore, like she had been when she was in the hole. Maybe that was as nice as death was gonna get.

Then she heard something and there was suddenly light on her face. She squinted her eyes in the light. Maybe this was it. She was heading for the light or something. She had always thought that was just a cheesy joke but who knew? Maybe this really was it. Then she heard someone gasp and she frowned.

It was a girl's gasp. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw Dawn sitting next to her, leaning over her.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" She yelled.

Misty coughed a few times so she could speak. Her voice was raspy from either not speaking for awhile, or from all the screaming she had done down in the hole. "Yeah. I guess. Where am I?" She asked and looked around. She realized she was in a hospital room. And the warmth was from the covers on her.

"You're in the hospital!" Dawn told her, even though she had already figured it out.

"What happened?" She asked. Dawn stood up.

"I'd love to explain but I have to go tell everyone your ok!" She yelled.

"Wait but…!" She didn't get to finish because Dawn had already run out of the room.

Misty sighed. She hadn't gotten any answers out of Dawn. She kinda wished she had asked a different question other then "where am I?" since she had already figured it out by the time Dawn had answered. Maybe if she had asked if Ash was here she would've at least gotten that answer. But then again, that was a dumb question too.

Why would he be here? She hadn't made it there in time. He probably left. She was probably not going to get to talk to him ever again.

She swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought, knowing that her friends were going to be here soon and she didn't want them to find her in here crying.

Just at that thought the door opened and people were piling into the room.

"Misty!! I'm so glad you're ok!! I was so worried!" May screamed, tears in her eyes, as she ran into the room and over to Misty's bed.

Everyone else that came in Dawn (again), Brock, Tracey, Max, Drew, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, and Gary.

She wondered why Gary was there. He should know that she was pissed off at him.

But what hurt her was that Ash wasn't there. She didn't know why she was upset about that. She had told herself not more than five minutes ago that she knew he wouldn't be there.

She hadn't really thought about it until now, but she was alive. With May sitting next to her almost in tears, she remembered how she had been so sure it was the end. She didn't think a feeling like that could be wrong. What had happened to change her fate?

Brock stepped up to the bed behind May to distract Misty from her thoughts. "We're all really glad you're ok." He told her.

She laughed bitterly. "Not everyone." She said, looking away from Brock.

Brock tilted his head. "Who are you talking about?" He asked.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She was trying so hard to hold them in, in front of everyone. "Forget about it." She told him, waving her hand in his direction.

Everyone else was talking with each other May looked up at Misty.

"So, did Ash leave?" She asked, trying not to sound like she cared.

Brock started laughing. "So that's what this is about." He assumed.

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just wondering if he left, that's all." She told them.

"Well, he's here. He didn't leave. If he had left, then you wouldn't be here either." He told her. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well haven't you wondered how you got here? Don't you want to know what happened?" He asked.

She hadn't thought about it. She felt like her mind was moving way too slow. "So what happened?" She asked.

"Well, Ash saved you. He got you out of that hole with Bayleaf's vine whip. He said he lowered himself down all that way. He said Team Rocket tipped him off that you were down there and he found the hole and you. He got you to the hospital and they said you had just made it. The Doctors even said that your heart actually had stopped beating before you got there but somehow it started up again."

"Wait, I died?!" She asked, astonished.

"Uh, technically." May chimed in.

Just then the door opened and a doctor came in. "I'm going to need you all to leave." He told them. "I guess two of you can stay but the rest need to go. There is not enough room in here."

Misty looked at May and Brock and they nodded, agreeing that they'd stay. The others left and the doctor came over to check on Misty. "Everything seems ok." He told her, looking at a clip board.

"Um, doctor, what exactly are my injuries?" She asked him.

"Well, you had quite a fall. You have a few broken ribs and you had a concussion. You also had some internal bleeding." He told her.

"Ouch." She commented.

"But you're lucky. We thought you're spine was going to be broken. If that was the case, you would've been paralyzed." He told her.

She gasped. Even the thought upset her. She couldn't imagine that. That would've been awful.

"But Brock said that I died and came back to life! How did that happen?" She asked.

"Well, that actually does happen to people. There heart stops and then he shock them and they come back to life. But it had happened to you, before you got here. We could tell because during surgery, we saw the clots from it. But we don't know how you came back." He told her.

"But that's impossible. There has to be a reason. People don't just die and come back when they want to!" She argued.

"Listen, if I had to guess what did it, I'd say it was a miracle." He told her before leaving the room.

She sat motionless. She had been right. Her feelings of death coming had been right. But what had pulled her out of it? What did Ash do?

"You ok?" May asked.

"Yeah. Just surprised." She told her slowly. May nodded. "So how long have I been here? Since last night? What time is it?" She asked. It was bright outside. She realized that Dawn had opened up the shades before. That had been the noise and then the light.

Brock and May looked at each other and then back at her. "Well, you've been asleep for about three days." May said slowly.

"What? Three days??" She asked.

"Well yeah. They were giving you a lot of drugs to keep you asleep. They said that way you'd be in less pain." Brock continued.

Misty nodded. "So, uh, where is Ash now?" She asked slowly.

May laughed. "He's on his way. Probably running here as we speak. You see, he wouldn't leave your room. He refused. So we finally got him to go down and get some food and we'd take shifts being here. Dawn was here because it was her turn. I bet Ash is gonna be really mad at us since the second he left you woke up." She said with a chuckle.

Brock laughed. "Oh yeah. We finally get him to leave and what he feared most happens. He should be here any minute in that case."

And as if on cue, the door opened and in ran Ash. He was panting and he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Ash, did you run up the stairs or something?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded. "Elevator…was…taking…too…long!" He said between huffs.

May laughed at him and stood up. "Well I guess we'll just be going then."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, we'll tell everyone what the doctor said." And with that they got up and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Ash had finally stopped breathing so heavy and he sat down next to her. "Sorry I'm late." He told her. She smiled.

"It's ok. Sorry I woke up the second you left." She told him. "So, I, uh, heard you found me."

"Yeah. Team Rocket gave me an "anonymous" tip." He laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty glad they did." She told him. He smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Then he frowned. "So where were you going? Were you heading home?" He asked, looking away from her.

She shook her head. "No. I was looking for you."

He looked up at her. "You where looking for me? But why? I thought you hated me." He said quietly.

"I could never hate you." She told him.

"But you thought I was a liar."

She shook her head. "No you see-" But she stopped and looked around frantically. "What, where is my purse? Is it here?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. When I found you, you had it around your arm so I ended up bringing it. It's over there." He told her, pointing to the side table next to her.

She looked over and tried to get it, but her body didn't want to twist that way. He got up and got it for her.

"What's so important about the purse?" He asked.

She looked through it and pulled out two letters.

"It's not the purse; it's what was inside it. You see, this letter is the one I showed you. The one I thought was the last letter I got from you." She said handing him the letter he had seen already.

"Yeah, and you sent this one back." He said, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her. It was the same letter he had tried to show her the night of the party. She looked at it and suddenly remembered something.

"Speaking of this letter, why did you have it with you at the party?" She asked. "You didn't know I was going to be there, did you?" She asked.

He blushed. "Uh, well, I always have it with me." He told her, looking at the ground.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah because, well, I guess it makes me feel like you're there. I don't know. I know it sounds stupid and weird but-"

"No. That's not stupid. It's sweet." She told him, cutting him off. Then she continued on with what she was saying before. "So, anyway, this is the letter that I never got." She said, handing him the last letter.

He took it and looked at it. "Wait, how do you have it now? Where was it?" He asked.

"Well, Gary had it." She told him.

"What?? Gary had it? How did he have it?"

"Well, he took it when he first found it, two years ago."

"What?! Why?! I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled standing up.

Misty grabbed his arm. "Sit down! Now listen, he didn't know what it was going to cause. I'm pissed off at him too but he really didn't mean that much harm." She told him.

He frowned but did as she said. "Ok, but he's still going to hear it from me later." He told her. She smiled.

"Ok, ok. But the point is, I never got the letter and that's what happened. I'm really sorry I called you a liar and stuff. I was just upset with you I guess."

"It's ok. I forgive you. I'm glad you were coming to meet me though. At least you understood what I meant when I told my mom where I was going." He told her.

"Well I figured it had to mean where we met." She told him. He looked back at her and laughed.

"Actually, that's not what I meant. I was talking about where it all began. Not the beginning of us knowing each other but the beginning of this whole mess. It's the same place I screwed up so many years ago." He told her looking down at the ground.

She looked back at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I am a liar. I told the biggest lie ever back there." He explained.

"What lie?" She asked.

"I told you that I didn't care about you as more than a friend. I told you that our first kiss meant nothing to me. I know that it upset you since you ran off like that, and I was scared. Scared because I didn't want you to think I liked you if you didn't like me. So I told you it meant nothing to me and that was a lie. I know your feelings haven't changed but I'm not scared anymore. When I almost lost you, I realized that you didn't know how I felt. And I told myself that I was going to tell you no matter what. Because even if you don't feel the same way, I know that at least you know and that's all I can do, right?" He finished, still not looked at her.

Misty put her hand over her mouth and tried to hold in the tears but they still spilled over. The tears were for a number of different reasons. One was that she had hurt him. He had thought for all this time that she didn't love him. Two was that they had gone this far, she had cried so much and been in so much pain for nothing more than a misunderstanding. Three, she was crying tears of joy. She was so happy. She tried to hide them but it was hard. She was holding sobs in, as well as she could.

She sucked in a breath and when she did Ash whipped his head up quickly. When he saw her tears he stood up. "What's wrong? I'm sorry! Don't cry!" He told her.

She shook her head and calmed herself down enough so that she could stop crying. "No, I'm sorry. I've put you through so much haven't I? I-I didn't mean to run away. I was happy, I really was, but I was confused too. You surprised me." She told him.

"Wait, you mean, you weren't running off disgusted?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No! I'd never do that! Don't you remember that when we were sitting by the waterfall, we had both gone to talk at the same time? Haven't you ever wondered what I was going to say?" She asked.

"Every day." He told her. "But I also just assumed you were going to tell me what I had told you and I guess I wanted to beat you to the punch." He said quietly. "But I've always wondered what you were going to say." He told her.

She smiled. "Well, I'll tell you right now." She cleared her throat and smiled. "Ash, I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't mean to run away like that. Especially while you're hurt. I just want you to know that I love you. I really do. I'm sorry that our first kiss turned out this way, but I'm just glad I got to tell you how I feel." She told him.

He smiled. "You really feel that way?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She whispered.

He shook his head. "It's ok." He told her with a laugh. "I should've told you the same thing a long time ago."

"So what can I do to make up for it?" She asked. He smiled.

"Well what can I do to make up for it?" He asked in return.

"Hmmm, I think we can work something out." She told him with a smile.

"Well I have an idea." He said as he pulled his chair closer to the bed. She didn't get to say anything else because before she knew it, he was kissing her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tried to make the kiss last as long as possible.

They finally parted and Misty smiled up at him. "Yeah, I think that makes up for a few things." She said and laughed. She still had her arms around his neck and he was still holding her face when the door opened. It was Brock and May again and Ash and Misty pulled apart as quickly as possible.

"Brock!" Ash yelled.

"May!" Misty yelled at the same time.

"Uh, wow, we're sorry. We just wanted to ask if Misty was hungry. But I guess you already took care of that, Ash." May said and her and Brock burst into laughter.

Misty and Ash turned the same shade of bright red.

"GET OUT!" They yelled at the same time.

Brock and May listened and left quickly. Misty just looked over at Ash and they both started laughing.

"Well that was embarrassing." Misty commented.

"Eh, who cares? They'd know sooner or later and they're just being retarded." He laughed.

She smiled at him. She hadn't smiled and laughed this much or felt this happy in a long time.

Things were looking up.

**. . . **

**Oh my gosh. Know what I just realized? This is the last chapter! I mean, I'm gonna have an epilogue but this is the last actual chapter! I think I'm gonna cry! It's almost over!!! How did this happen?? I thought it was going to be longer than 8 chapters. Hmmm, oh well. I could've made this shorter but I didn't feel like another cliffy. That wouldn't have been very nice. So I guess I'll just be writing the epilogue. I'm gonna go cry. Review!!!!! T.T**


	10. Epilogue

**WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!! WAHHHHH!!!! T.T I'M SO SAD!!!! Time to answer my last reviews!! Don't forget though, I will still reply to any reviews I get after this. As long as I see that I have a review I'll reply! **

**So *sniff sniff* I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed so far!! And even any readers who didn't review! I'd just like to thank anyone who really liked this story. **

**And I know a few of you have asked that I do a sequel and I'm just not sure if that's possible. I don't really see how far another story could go. I'd have to think of a really good idea and if I can do that, then I will. We'll see though. **

**I'd also kinda like to try that alphabet one-shot challenge. You know, you write a one-shot for a shipping that begins with each letter in the alphabet. That sounds like it'd be fun to do. So if I did that, then I'd have that project and plus I still have my other story, Black Roses, that I'm still working on. But we'll see about the sequel. There is a chance I'll do it, if, like I said, I can think of a really good idea. **

**Now on to the last of my reviews!**

**NCISSpecialAgentAbbey – That would be a very Ash and Misty moment if he got lost. She'd be pissed. Haha. And I'm glad I'm not a wimp. I'll take your word for it. XD And like I said above, we'll see about the sequel.**

**StrawberryStoleYourCookie – That's how I feel about it being the end! I'm so sad! Here's the epilogue at least! And then that's it! T___T Oh and I thought I'd let you know that I can't reply to your reviews since you're not a member on . Just telling you so you don't think I forgot about you or something. Just thought I'd say that. XD**

**aquaflares21- Everyone being so sad is making me sadder! Oh no's! You won't be the 30****th**** reviewer! Unless you wait for two more people to review. Then you'd be the 30****th**** person! But sadly you won't be the 40****th****. Or the 50****th****. I don't even think I'll get that many reviews. But I'm glad for what I got so far at least! And once again, like I said above about the sequel, ****we'll see.**

**(Clistare) – That was an awesome review! I loved it! Thanks a lot! It means a lot to hear that kind of stuff. And don't worry about being impatient or anything because I'm the same way! Here's the epilogue like you wanted. =D**

**Disclaimer: Last time saying this. I don't own pokemon. Sorry. Wish I did. **

.

Misunderstanding

Epilogue

Misty got dressed as fast as she could that morning. It was kinda hard to do anything fast but she was getting better. She had been out of the hospital for a week now but they had told her to be really careful. **(A/N: Sorry if that isn't accurate or anything considering her injuries but I'm not exactly a doctor so it's just gonna stay like that.)** She had been staying at Ash's house while she was recovering. Her sisters had agreed to take over the gym, which scared Misty quite a bit. But they had assured her that all the training they had did with her had paid off. They didn't just give badges away to anyone any more.

Misty was finally ready and pulled her hair into it's usually side ponytail. She opened the door and walked down stairs into the kitchen. Ash's mom was cooking something and Ash was sitting at the table swallowing it whole. While Pikachu sat at the table eating his Pokemon food more civilized then Ash ate.

It was a normal morning here.

She realized from the smell that it was pancakes she was cooking. She sat down and Ash looked up at her.

He swallowed his latest shovelful of food and smiled at her. "Good morning."

She laughed at what a slob he could be and shook her head. "Good morning. You better be careful, you don't want to swallow the plate."

He waved a hand at her.

His mom turned around and handed Misty a plate. "Here you go. So what are you two going to do today?" She asked.

Misty thought about it. "I'm not sure. What are the others doing?" She asked Ash.

"I think Brock said something about letting the Pokemon out and having a picnic lunch by the river. He said he was going to head home pretty soon so he wanted to cook for everyone one more time before he leaves." He told her.

"That sounds great. But I didn't know Brock was leaving."

"They all are. May and Drew are heading to the Sinnoh Region to compete in the Grand Festival there. That is, after they get their five ribbons. And Max was heading home because his tenth birthday's coming up. He wanted to be ready to get his first Pokemon. You know how excited he is. And Dawn wanted to stay here in Kanto to compete in the Grand Festival here." He explained.

"Wow. I can't believe they're all leaving." She said with a sigh. She had been having so much fun hanging out with them all this past week. Even when they came to the hospital they always made her smile. Even Dawn, who she had been so jealous of, now that she knew there was no reason to envy her, she had grown to like her. She was too cheerful and caring to not like her.

"I'm sure Brock will be back soon though." He told her.

"Yeah. He always does come back." She said with a fond smile. Then she looked at Ash. "So, what about you?" She asked.

"Well, I'll be staying here for now." He laughed. "I wouldn't leave you here." He told her.

Misty laughed and shook her head. "I mean, after I'm all better. I know there has to be someplace you want to go. Some League you need to compete in." She told him with a chuckle.

"Well, there is, but it can wait." He said.

"So what's this new region called?" She asked.

"Dagro." He told her. **(A/N: Ok, totally made up, in case you couldn't tell, and it probably sounds stupid but I don't care! I don't know what the next region is going to be called. No one does! So therefore, it is going to be Dagro. Just, don't comment! XD)**

Misty tried to think if she had heard of that region before. Then she remembered a challenger she once had from there. "I've heard of it. It's a large island down to the south." She remembered.

"Yeah. I want to enter the Dagro Pokemon League. And this time, I'm going to win!" He said determined. Misty laughed.

"Sure you will. If your ego doesn't get to you like it used to." She said with a shrug.

"It's not an ego. I just know I'm the best." He said crossing his arms and turning his head.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He argued back.

"I thought with you two together, this would've stopped." She said with another sigh.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed with a sigh.

They finished up their breakfast and walked to the river. When they got there, everyone was already there.

"Hi!" May called from near the river. She had her bathing suit on and her hair was wet. Misty saw Drew pull a screaming May into the water when she wasn't looking and Misty couldn't help but laugh. She also saw Max swimming in the river and Brock was cooking nearby. She saw Dawn helping Brock out but when she saw Misty and Ash she ran over to them.

"Hi Misty! Hi Ash! Glad you got here in time! Foods not nearly ready or anything, but everyone's swimming in the river." She said with a smile. Misty looked around and saw all their Pokemon out. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to meet with the rest of his friends. Misty took her pokeballs out and threw them into the river. Out came Gyarados, Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Luvdisc, and Psyduck, which Misty was sure to let out on land. He hadn't mastered swimming quite yet.

Drew and Dawn got a bit freaked out from Gyarados at first. They hadn't known Misty had one.

"It's ok guys! It's my Gyarados!" She yelled and Drew and Dawn calmed down. May, Max, Brock, and Ash had already seen it once before so they just laughed.

Ash threw out his Pokemon next. He only had his Bayleaf and of course his Pikachu with him.

"Ash, where are all your Pokemon?" She asked.

"At Professor Oak's." He told her. "When I was going to go to Dagro I was only going to bring Pikachu, like when I went to Hoenn and Sinnoh, but then, like Aipom, Bayleaf insisted on going. I'm pretty glad she did go. Otherwise, it would've been a lot harder getting you out of that hole." He told her.

Misty smiled. She'd have to thank Bayleaf again when she got the chance. They walked over to where Brock was cooking and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys. Why don't you two go swimming?" He suggested.

Misty lifted her shirt just enough to look at the bandages on her torso. They were really tight and they were suppose to help heal her ribs.

"Uh, I don't think I can." She told him and he looked over at her.

"Oh right. I guess I forgot." He said. She stood up.

"That's ok. I was actually planning on going fishing." She told him.

"That's a good idea." Ash told her. "I'll come too."

"You don't have to come. I know you'd probably rather swim then fish. You're not really the patient type."

"It's fine! I'm not going to make you go by yourself." He told her.

She smiled. "Ok. But we're going to need to go further downstream since everyone swimming here is chasing away all the fish." She told him. He nodded and they set off down the river. They found a good spot and sat down. Ash got out his fishing rod and put his lure on. When Misty saw it she started laughing.

"What?" He asked her.

She pointed to his Misty lure. "The lure. I can't believe you still have that." She commented. He laughed.

"I always use it. Since you gave it to me. I almost lost it once but I got it back and since then I've been pretty careful with it." He told her. She just kept laughing. She had never known it'd mean that much to him.

He frowned at her laughter. "I don't know why though. When it comes to fishing it just scares them all away anyway." He told her and she smiled at his defensivness.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at myself." She told him.

He just laughed. "Ok, then it doesn't scare them away." He told her and she chucked.

Suddenly they heard something in the bushes. Misty turned around and saw Gary standing there. She knew Ash had never had a chance to talk to him about the letter he had taken so she knew Ash would want to confront him now. She sighed and looked over at Ash. He had just noticed her turn around so he looked behind him and then he frowned.

"Gary." He said and he stood up.

Gary sighed. "Hi Ash. Hi Misty. Look Ash, before you go all crazy I just want to say sorry. I really didn't know this was going to cause so much to happen. I really am sorry, but go ahead and yell at me." He told him.

Ash sighed. "There really isn't anything I can say that you don't already know." He told him. "And I guess I can't blame you." He said. He looked back at Misty who was a bit confused.

"I guess I would've done the same thing if I was in your position." He said with a frown.

Gary smiled. "I'm glad you don't hate me Ash. But I really do have to get going now. I'm heading for the Hoenn Region. I wanted to do some research there on some Pokemon Evolution. I'll see you later though." He turned around and went back through the trees where he had come out from, waving his hand back at them as he went.

Ash turned around and sat back down. "Wow Ash. That was pretty mature of you." She told him.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm not ten anymore. I'm sixteen. You'd think I would've learned to be a little mature by now." He told her.

She smiled. "I guess." She said with a shrug.

**. . .**

It had been a few months now since Misty had gotten out of the hospital. Everyone had left by now for their newest regions. It was today though, that Misty and Ash were going to finally leave. They were leaving for Dagro now that Misty was finally healed. They were catching a boat there that afternoon. Misty and Ash had just finished packing and they were heading for the dock. Ash and Misty said their goodbyes to everyone before leaving.

They made it to the dock pretty quickly since it wasn't far from Pallet Town. They got on the line to buy their tickets and relaxed knowing they weren't going to miss the boat.

"Wow. It's so weird. Us going off to travel together again. It's been such a long time." She commented and he smiled.

"Yeah I know. It seems weird that it's just the two of us though." He commented.

As if on cue, Brock came running for the line. "Ash! Misty! Don't leave without me!" He yelled. Misty smiled when she saw him and looked back to Ash.

"Guess it's just like old times now." He smiled and Brock caught up with them.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it! I'm glad I did. What do you guys say about the three of us traveling together again?" He asked.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Brock. "We were just saying how it wasn't right without you." Ash told him and he smiled.

They got on the boat and it took off for Dagro in a few minutes.

And then they were off. The three oldest of friends, off on another adventure.

It was just like old times and Misty couldn't help but smile at how perfect things were turning out.

She was right where she wanted to be. Right where she belonged. Pulling Brock away from girls, knocking Ash's head off at his dumb comments, putting Psyduck back in his pokeball when he released himself, eating Brock's cooking, watching Ash battle his way to the top, and most importantly relaxing in Ash's arms when no one else was around.

Things were going to be great.

**OH NO!!! It's over!!! I can't believe it. I finished so quickly. I'm really sad. I'd once again like to thank all my readers and remind everyone that I will respond to all reviews I get, even after this. Unless of course you are not a member here because then I can't.**

**Also, now that this story is complete, I'd like to dedicate it to phantomwrita12. The reason I even got inspired and motivated to write this story was thanks to her amazing writing. If you thought this story was good, I highly suggest that you go read her stories. Her writing is ten times better than mine and her story, The Right to Write Me Off, is amazing! If it wasn't for that story, I probably wouldn't have wrote this. Her story inspired me to start this and it motivated me to start and finish it so quickly. So please check out her stuff. She's an awesome writer. That's why I have to dedicate this story to her. So thanks a lot! Your writing really meant a lot to me!**

**And now it's over! So please review and I will reply to it. Thanks for enjoying this! I'm glad I could provide a good story for you if you liked it! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
